The Contractor shall furnish services, qualified personnel, material, equipment and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government to perform assignments for Preclinical Pharmacology studies of Antitumor and Anti-HIV agents in body fluids and/or tissues of animals at know effective antitumor or antiviral concentrations. Task assignments will be issued under this Cost Reimbursement/Level of Effort contract which allows the Government to exercise control in scheduling and directing the studies.